Theseus Thompson
Theseus is the son of the Link and Lady Titania, making him the brother of Titus. He is 10 years older than he is. He was 10 years old when their mother released them into modern Earth. Theseus, unlike Titus, has a dark personality. Growing up in Riyme, he was noted by the caretakers as 'devishly destructive' because of his destructive behavior. For instanse he always loved catching and killing little bugs and creatures. He was typically very quiet when it came to emotions and has an unusual feeling of no regard for human or non-human life. He immediately took a disliking toward the Thompson family that took him in but stayed with them because he wanted to place his brother Titus in good care. After 5 years, at age 15, he was visited by his father's consciousness. He was told that he would need to follow him to the headquarters of his dark army to where his 'family trade' would be learned. His first thought was to bring his young brother with him, but his father informed him that he was in better care where he was now. As hard as this was for him to accept, he left the family and his brother the next day, in search of his father and his dark army. After a long journey, he completed his journey and found the army based in the Himilayan mountains. There he learned of the gifts he was born to recieve. Instead of the elemental based powers of Titus, Theseus was given less powerful gifts of highly enhanced senses and agillity. Not only that but he was given the power to command any of the members of the Link's dark army. Theseus was taught by his father that the Retorta Conscientia and its legacy is not an evil, but instead a nessecity, because iit keeps balance in the world. This opposses Titus's views completely as he finds that Retorta Conscientia is an evil that should be destroyed. Theseus first encountered his brother after he left him when Titus was 14. Theseus was told from his father that Titus was a younger clone of him with strong powers, sent from Ventis to kill him, his father and grandfather's legacy. Thesues was told that he had to kill the clone before it did any damage. He didn't think of it to be his brother because of how much he had grown in 9 years, his elemental based powers, and how much he looked a lot like Theseus. After a short battle with his brother, he learned of his true identity. He then immediately stopped fighting him. He told Titus the lies his father had told him. His brother responded telling him that he was given a quest by his mother to destroy his grandfather's legacy of evil and save it from its certain destruction. This enraged Theseus. He was angered that his own mother and brother would be so cross agaisnt him and make it their mission to destroy the only poeple to care for him, the Link and Retorta Conscientia. He was so angry he had forgot how much his father, the person he idiolized had toyed with him and used him as a pawn to get rid of his enemy Titus and Lady Titania. From that moment on the love he had for his baby brother and mother disappered. The only person that Theseus shows any compassion to is his father. His unstable anger towards Titus makes him a dangerous enemy. With that Titus always had a hard time fighting his brother because of their hard relationship. Theseus has teamed up with Tux in an attempt to destroy Lady Titania's hold on the Eterra alien race, and with Notre Fin to kill the Link when he learned of how his father had toyed with him and used him. After being beaten by Titus, Hope, and Zag, Theseus forgave his father and continued to be his 2nd in command. He wears a roman soldier uniform to show that he is in command of the dark army and carries a brown and yellow knife, which his enhanced senses and agility allow him to be deadly with. He has brown hair and eyes. His eye and hair color are the most common, whereas Titus's is the most rare.